


Kissing you in the rain is pretty epic, you know?

by Gloredhel



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Post-Season/Series, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloredhel/pseuds/Gloredhel
Summary: Simon acted like a drunk idiot and Jeremy hasn't talked to him for a week, rejecting every call and attempt to apologise. Simon can't bear it anymore, so he decides to go to Jeremy's house and do everything to be listened. And a summer storm is coming...
Relationships: Simon Saunders/Jeremy Travers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Kissing you in the rain is pretty epic, you know?

**Author's Note:**

> I wish we had a rain kiss in the series, but since we didn't I decided to write one. As my other works, it's set in an unspecified future where they're an established couple, still in high school. No covid, though!  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it 😊

Simon looked up through the window at Jeremy's house just as a dull thunder echoed in the cloudy sky. He sighed and clenched the wheel, dejected and thinking how that bad weather matched what was in his heart.

It was a warm summer afternoon and a storm was coming. It hadn't started raining yet, his mother had tried not to let him leave with the car, worried about him driving in the rain, but the sorrowful look in his eyes was so evident that eventually she let him go.

So now he was sitting in his car, looking for something to say to make up for being a complete idiot, but what if Jeremy didn't want to listen to him? What if he left him for good? Simon sighed again. The fear was real, because it had been a week since the party and Jeremy hadn't offered him a glimmer of hope, avoiding him every time the troupe hanged out together and going around constantly surrounded by Jolene, Harmony and Cheryl, who never let Simon get close and gave him the hate stare.

The party. Simon wished he had stayed home, instead of going to that pool party Robbie had thrown at his house and especially while being in such a horrible mood because of the fight with his dad. At least he wouldn't have hurt anyone, instead of getting drunk and lashing out against Jeremy, who had nothing to do with it.

But the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and Jeremy had disappeared before he could take them back.

Another thunder, a little bit louder than the previous one, brought him back to reality. He looked up again: all windows were dark except for Jeremy's room one, so, while his parents were probably still at work, he was surely at home.

Simon took the phone and called him, praying he would answer, this time.

“'C’mon, Jer, pick up the phone, please...” he mumbled, but just like all the other times Simon had tried before, after a few rings Jeremy refused the call.

So he texted him, hoping to be luckier: _Jeremy please, I need to talk to you. I'm outside, I'M BEGGING YOU._

He saw the curtains opening a little for a second and closing immediately after. Then the phone beeped, but the reply wasn't what Simon had hoped.

_**Jer** (3:15):_ _fuck off!_

He put the phone away, saddened. As he felt the tears coming, he took a deep breath and shook his head.

“No,” he said. “It can't end like this and you'll have to listen to me, if it's the last thing I do.”

He got out the car and headed quickly towards the door. He rang the bell one, two, three times. He knocked and called Jeremy's name, but nothing happened – it remained closed. He thought to try at the back door, but then had another idea.

He took a bunch of pebbles from the driveway and began throwing them at Jeremy's window. There were plenty, so he could have gone on for hours, if necessary; he didn't have to, though, because after a few ones the window finally opened and Jeremy appeared.

“You just don't get it, do you?” he shouted.

Simon sighed of relief. “Jeremy! Finally! Listen, I –”

“Go away!”

“I'm so sorry, let me explain, please, I –”

“I don't care! I never want to talk to you or see you again!” And he closed the window. Simon groaned in frustration, throwing angrily another bunch of pebbles at the glass.

“I'm not leaving! I'll stay here as long as it takes for you to listen to me and to talk to me!” he yelled. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. “I'm an asshole, I know! I'm sorry, Jeremy! I'm so sorry for what I told you, I was just...” his voice trembled. “I wasn't mad at you, I'm sorry...” and as if he couldn't stand anymore, he crouched down on the lawn, quietly sobbing in dismay, eyes down. It was drizzling now, but he didn't even notice.

After a while, a voice roused him.

“'C’mon, get up.”

Simon looked up and saw Jeremy standing there, a few steps from him. He'd heard Simon's words and when he'd seen him crying that way, curled up and looking so small, something had stirred inside of him. No matter how he was crossed with him, he just couldn't see Simon crying.

Simon immediately wiped the tears with his hand, he sniffed and got up, looking for a tissue.

“Listen, Jer –”

“No, you listen,” Jeremy interrupted him, abrupt. “I've been feeling like shit for a week, because of you. You've been an ass, Simon! What did I do to deserve that? I'll tell you. Nothing! You've been mean and unfair!”

“I, I know...” Simon stuttered, looking down at his shoes.

“You told me that I ruined your life! That you wished you never met me!” Jeremy yelled, trembling. “You have no idea how that made me feel!”

He knew. The hurt look Jeremy had given him felt like a stab in the heart and it still did. “I can explain, I –”

“Yeah and try to be convincing.” Jeremy crossed his arms.

Simon sighed. “Before arriving at the party, I had a fight with my dad. You know, he brought up the same old story of my being gay – he still does, now and then – and how it's going to be an obstacle in my life...my mum defended me, but then they started arguing and everybody was yelling and I left because I couldn't stand it anymore...”

“And you thought to blame me for that, right? Because _I_ made you realize that.” Jeremy said, bitter. He almost feared Simon could say yes.

“No! Of course not! But...” - and here Jeremy's heart speeded up - “...having you constantly before my eyes at the party asking me what was wrong –”

“I asked because I was worried for you! Sorry if I care!”

“I know,” he said softly, a little quiver in his voice. “But it reminded me of my dad's words, because they were about you too, somehow. I was so mad at _him_ for saying them and at myself for letting him once again hurt me like that. But I couldn't take it out on him, since he wasn't there...I didn't know how to deal with it, so I kept drinking and...and...I said what I said. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.” Simon lowered his head, mortified. “You just got caught in the middle, I'd never say those things to you. Never. How could I?”

Jeremy stared at him in silence for a moment. The drizzle now had become proper rain, but none of the boys moved. “They say that when you're drunk you speak the truth,” he replied. He remembered the way Simon had yelled at him, a fire in his eyes. Like a wounded animal. “How do you know that's not what you really think, that –”

“I just know. It's not. Look,” – he took a few steps towards Jeremy – “you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You made my life, my world a better place. You made it brighter. You still do.”

Jeremy smiled a little, moving his wet, dripping hair off his forehead.

“If I could go back, I actually wish I met you earlier,” Simon went on and, after a pause, “I love you, Jer,” he said. Softly, simply.

It was the first time for him, because when Jeremy had said it, he had replied with a kiss, a smile and a hug, but it was okay, Jeremy knew he needed his time. And now there he was: soaking wet in front of him, looking outrageously handsome, with his heart on his sleeve.

Jeremy, in his heart, knew he had already forgiven him when he had seen him crying on the lawn and now this! He looked at him with his heart running faster than it should have.

“You’ve gotta stop doing that,” he said when he regained the ability to speak.

Simon blinked confused. “What?”

“Doing things that make me want to kiss you! Like coming here, apologizing with that puppy face and then telling me that you love me.”

“Well...” Simon chuckled.

“And in the rain even, just to make it worse.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Jeremy smiled and leaned in, taking Simon in his arms and kissing him. They were both drenched and the rain was still falling, but they didn't care.

Raindrops dripped down their faces as they kissed; down Jeremy's arms around Simon's neck, their bodies pressed against each other; down their soaked clothes, stuck on their skin. They couldn't stop kissing and smiling, though – Simon was so happy to have made up, another day without Jeremy and he'd have gone mad; Jeremy was happy too and relieved that he didn't have to ignore his boyfriend anymore. Doing it all week had been painful, as if all his bones were broken.

But now...now Simon was there in his arms and everything was fine again, better than fine. Even the rain was pleasant, fresh in that warm afternoon.

He pulled away, looking at Simon as if he was the most amazing boy in the world. “I love you too,” he murmured. “Even when you look like a wet chicken.”

“Look who's talking!” Simon replied and they both laughed. “So...you've forgiven me?” he asked.

“I thought it was pretty obvious, but yeah, I did,” Jeremy gently caressed the nape of his neck. “Just don't do that ever again. If you fight with your dad or anything else, please talk to me. Don't hold it all in...I'm always here for you, you know right?”

Simon smiled. “Yes, I know,” and he gave him a quick kiss. The rain had calmed down, back to a drizzle. The sky was already clearing up. “Do you know what else I know? That we should go inside and dry ourselves off.”

“We should, yeah. I'll give you some dry clothes, while we wait for yours to be ready in the dryer.”

“Thanks.”

“But if you want to stay in your underwear, I wouldn't mind. My parents won't come back from work for a couple of hours, so.”

Simon laughed in response. “I think I'll take your clothes, thank you.”

Jeremy made a disappointed face and took Simon by his hand. “As you wish! You can change your mind any time, though,” and he blinked, playful. “Oh, I can do your hair!” he said, excited.

“Don't you dare!”

“Hey, I'm a great hairstylist!”

Simon made a face like _yeah, sure_. “Just lend me your hair dryer and I'll do it myself, but I really appreciate your offer.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, snorting. “You're rejecting all my ideas.” Then he burst out laughing. “Damn, I missed you so much.”

“Me too.”

“And can I say that kissing you in the rain was pretty epic? Because it was.”

“Definitely.”

“We should do it some other time, just because. Without having to fight first, I mean,” Jeremy chortled.

“No more fights, just kisses,” Simon smiled cuddling up with him and Jeremy kissed on the top of his head; hugged that way, they got back inside.


End file.
